Heavy drinking among college students continues to be a major social problem and there is need for etiological research that improves interventions (Larimer &Cronce, 2007). The proposed study will examine protective and risky drinking behaviors associated with alcohol and related harm at the longitudinal, event-level in an effort to provide new perspectives that inform interventions. Given the centrality of these behaviors in widely used interventions (e.g., BASICS;Dimeff et al., 1999), more research is needed to understand the use of these behaviors. Although the positive and negative associations between both risky and protective drinking behaviors, respectively, and alcohol-related harm have been well studied on their own (e.g., Borsari, 2004;Martens et al., 2004), there is a lack of research examining how these behaviors operate collectively. A recent study examining both types of variables revealed a high percentage of individuals engage in both (Ray et al., under review). Yet, limitations included the inability to determine whether students used both behaviors consistently, whether use varied depending on the context, and how different patterns of use influenced harm. The importance of examining variations in the use of both types of behaviors together cannot be underscored from a prevention standpoint. For example, little is known whether individuals tend to trade off the use of risky and protective behaviors on a given occasion and how this is related to harm (e.g., pregaming at the start of the evening, but then setting limits for the remainder of the night;engaging in drinking games, but then walking home with a friend). In addition, there may be certain protective behaviors that are used inconsistently that result in heavier drinking occasions and consequences (A similar argument can be made for varied patterns specific risk behaviors, heavier drinking, and consequences). Finally, there may be certain contexts where specific behaviors have more or less influence on harm. The current research aims to examine event-level associations between risky and protective drinking behaviors in relation to alcohol consumption and related consequences in underage freshman college students along with variables that may serve to moderate these relationships including (i.e., gender, context of the event). This information has the potential to inform and enhance existing intervention approaches to reduce high-risk drinking and related harm in college populations.